edfandomcom-20200215-history
A Boy and His Ed
"A Boy and His Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds try to get free jawbreakers out of Kevin's garage. Plot After a misunderstanding with Kevin over payment for crossing Eddy's drawbridge across the lane's new moat the Eds miss out on the free jawbreakers he's handing out and so they've got to find a way to worm their way into his good books. Flattery might work, which must be why they're running around all dressed in green sweaters and baseball caps, but sadly Kevin is not impressed, and he thinks their cheerleader style parade and dancing outside his bedroom window is even worse. If flattery won't work, maybe groveling will and so equipped with bound to a plank, rainbow-wig-wearing Ed the boys offer to clean his chimney for him, a nice idea but somehow a couple of sneezes from Ed can reduce the whole house frontage to rubble and leave the Eds running for their lives. Covered from head to toe in soot, Eddy concludes that they've no more to lose, they may as well get sneaky and just tunnel into the garage and help themselves, but instead they end up in Kevin's bathtub and get sucked down the drain. Quotes *'Ed': "Ed wish he had 4 stomachs." ---- *'Ed': into empty jawbreaker box "Hey, free box!" ---- *'Eddy': "Come on, guys. The mother load awaits!" Edd: "Hurry Ed!" Ed stuck in box: "Anyone got a breath mint?" and falls ---- *'Ed': at sticky paper goo emerging from his pea shooter "Oh no! My brain came out!" Eddy: "That's too big to be your brain." ---- *'Kevin': "I'll clean you! DORKS!" ---- *'Sarah': "Grrrr… Ed!" Ed: "That sounded like Sarah." Eddy: "Nah, it was a truck backfiring." ---- *'Ed': "If only I had brought my anti-gravity de-spackleizer to repixel the hot-and-cold tumbler on that lock." Edd: all-out confusion "Um, Earth to Ed? ---- *'Eddy': a klaxon, then chants ''"Kevin, Kevin, he's our man!" '''Edd': "We can't do it-" Eddy: "But Kevin sure can!" plays a drum six times, Ed bangs his head on trash can caps, Edd blows a horn. The drum goes away as Ed brings two caps, with Eddy in it The Eds: "Hoorah, Kevin!" Edd realizes they misspelled it as "KINEV", he puts "EV" between "K" and "IN" and it became "KEVIN" holds up a sign that says "DORKS" Trivia *When Ed digs the moat, it is only about as deep as his waist, yet it appears to be at least four feet deep when he dives to the bottom of it. *When Ed scares Jonny, he backs up fairly far from the moat. When Eddy questions Jonny about the jawbreaker, though, Jonny is standing right next to the moat. *When the Eds tunneled into Kevin's bathroom, wouldn't they have made a giant hole that would have drained out the water in the tub? *An error in the animation for this episode caused Eddy to continue to skid to a halt after the background had already stopped panning. *We learn Kevin's dad works in a Jawbreaker factory. *When Jimmy is first seen, he has a bandage on his chest, but when The Eds run into Jimmy and Sarah, his bandage is gone. *When Double D wears the Kevin hat, you can see three extra hairs on front. *Kevin did not take off his hat when he was bathing. *Ed isn't afraid of wigs in this episode despite him mentioning that they scared him in the episode "X Marks the Ed." Gallery File:Ed_Box.jpg|Ed in the box. File:Kevins_Garage.jpg|"It's the mother load!" File:Chalkboard.jpg|The chalkboard of Kevin. File:Edd_Kevin.jpg|Edd and the Kevin dummy. File:Bike_Tounge.jpg|He's traveling at a moderate speed of 0 MPH. File:Kinev.jpg|KINEV! File:Kevin_Attack.jpg|"I'll clean you... DORKS!" File:Kevin_Bathtub.jpg|Awkward... Video rWt7uTPFh9s Boy and His Ed Boy and His Ed